starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Team Otori
"We do not know the way to give up our dreams-" Team Otori (チーム鳳), is one of the five Star Teams and is led by Otori Itsuki and their team leader is Hoshitani Yuta. They also call themselves 'Stardust', space junk of the Star Teams. The members did not meet the set criteria for the audition, but Otori stated that he formed the team based on his own set of criteria. Right before the Ayanagi Festival, Otori withdrew from the Kao Council, causing the team to be demoted to a regular team and renamed to Team P''(P 班). In the Newcomers' Debut Performance, they performed last. They were ranked 8th and passed on to the next test stage. For the Ayanagi Festival, they originally took the morning slot for the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall after losing a scissor-paper-stone match with Team Hiragi. However, after Otori withdrew from Kao Council, their performance location and time were changed to the Special Outdoor Stage at 5 PM (the same time slot as Team Hiragi). Unfortunately, due to the storm, the outdoor stage collapsed and their performance for the Ayanagi Festival was cancelled. Their test, along with the other regular teams', was pushed to a later date and set to be judged by only the teachers and the Kao Council. Even so, Team Otori insisted on performing and did a guerrilla performance, which they called 'Stardust Musical', on the steps of the school building with the song, Seishun COUNTDOWN. Members Previous Coach List of Songs * PV / OVA 2 / Drama CD ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ * Season 1 Act 5 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 5☆ * Season 1 Act 6 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 6☆ * '''Ready→Steady→Dream!'Season 1 Act 8 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 8☆ * Season 1 Act 10 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 10☆ * Season 1 Ending Theme / Season 1 Act 12 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 12☆ * OVA 1 Opening Theme * OVA 2 Ending Theme * Season 2 Ending Theme / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ * Growin’ UpSeason 2 Act 11 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 11☆ Trivia * All of the members' family names have a kanji character in relation to the sky. They also reference the five troupes of the Takarazuka Revue. ** Hoshitani (星谷) : Hoshi (星) - Star ** Nayuki (那雪) : Yuki (雪) - Snow ** Tsukigami (月皇) : Tsuki (月) - Moon ** Tengenji (天花寺) : Ten (天) - Heaven *** Although the kanji is different, Tengenji is based off of the Flower (花) Troupe. ** Kuga (空閑) : Sora (空) - Sky *** Although the kanji is different, Kuga is based off the Cosmos (宙) Troupe. * All of the members were originally from the Vocal Department. Gallery Performance Costumes PerformanceCostumes_TeamOtori_001.png|'Eien STAGE' (PV / OVA 2) PerformanceCostumes_TeamOtori_002.png|'Ayanagi Show Time ～Otori Arrange Ver.～' (Season 1 Act 6) PerformanceCostumes_TeamOtori_003.png|'Seishun COUNTDOWN' (Season 1 Ending Theme / Season 1 Act 12) PerformanceCostumes_TeamOtori_004.png|'Gift' (Season 2 Ending Theme / Season 2 Act 12) PerformanceCostumes_TeamOtori_005.png|'Growin’ Up' (Season 2 Act 11) Season 1 12-1.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 End12.png|Episode 12 End Card ED Seishun Countdown (1).png|Ending Theme ED Seishun Countdown (2).png|Ending Theme E07 stich 4.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image e07_stich_2.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image e07_stich_3.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image e07_stich_1.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image e11_stich_9.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image OVA 1–2 Team Otori OVA 1 OP (0).png|OVA 1 Opening Theme OVA OP Team Hiragi & Team Otori.png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (11).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (9).png|OVA Ending Theme ova_1_stitch_003.PNG|OVA 1 Full-length Image OVA 1 stich 1.png|OVA 1 Full-length Image ova_2_stitch_002.PNG|OVA 2 Full-length Image Season 2 Season2.jpg|Season 2 Key Visual Rose pc wp.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Visual S2 11-1.png|Episode 11 Eyecatch 1 s2_op_002.png|Opening Theme s2_e01_stitch_006.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e01_stitch_008.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e02_stitch_006.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image s2_e07_stitch_007.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image s2_e07_stitch_008.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image s2_e10_stitch_004.png|Episode 10 Full-length Image s2_e11_stitch_001.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image s2_e12_stitch_0046.PNG|Episode 12 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA 3 Ending Theme 8.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA3 End Card.PNG|OVA 3 End Card Season 3 S3 12-2.PNG|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 S3 End12.PNG|Episode 12 End Card S3 e03 stitch 006 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Key Visual 1.jpg|Key Visual April Fools 2016 1.jpg|Key Visual (April Fools 2016 ver.) Promo Visual.jpg|Promotional Visual Key Visual 2.JPG|Main Visual Animedia Magazine - Dec '15.jpg|Animedia Magazine Dec '15 Newtype 2015-12.jpg|Newtype Magazine Dec '15 Otomedia Magazine - Jun '15.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Jun '15 Charabye TV-Fall 2015.png|Charabye TV Fall 2015 PASH! Magazine - Dec '15 .jpg|PASH! Magazine Dec '15 Starmyu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO.JPG|Star-Myu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO April Fools 2016 2.jpg|ANAYAGI April Fools Series Gahaku.jpg|AYANAGI Artist Series Otori-Spring Party.jpg|AYANAGI Easter Series AYANAGI Factory Series (Pâtissier ver.) (1).jpg|AYANAGI Factory Series (Pâtissier ver.) Ayanagi IF-TOtori.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series AYANAGI Performance Series (1).PNG|AYANAGI Performance Series 'Eien STAGE' AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.).jpg|AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.) Festival ver. (1).jpg|Festival ver. White Day Card.png|Official Free Fan Club SHOWCASE (星箱) White Day Card Official Fanclub benefits (A).jpg|Official Free Fan Club SHOWCASE (星箱) Card Official Fanclub benefits (B).jpg|Official Free Fan Club SHOWCASE (星箱) Card Blu-ray DVD Storage Box (1) (Animate ver.).jpg|Season 1 BD.DVD Box Set (Animate ver.) Musical Song Series CD Storage Box (Animate ver.).jpg|Season 1 Musical Song Series CD Box Set (Animate ver.) AGF 2016 (Animate Girls Festival).JPG|AGF 2016 (Animate Girls Festival) 1st Anniversary Celebration by character designer Asami Watanabe (October 5, 2016).jpg|1st Anniversary Celebration (2016.10.05) by Asami Watanabe Halloween 2016 by Aokita Ren.JPG|Twitter Halloween Event 2016 School Calendar 2016-2017 (1).jpeg|School Calendar 2016-17 spoon.2Di vol.12 (2016.3.31).jpg|spoon.2Di vol.12 (2016.03.31) spoon.2Di vol.14 (2016.5.31).jpg|spoon.2Di vol.14 (2016.05.31) Ayanagi Show Time Sticker (1).jpg|Ayanagi Show Time ver. 2D☆STAR Vol.5 (2016.11.14).jpg|2D☆STAR Vol.5 (2016.11.14) Otome Visual 2016 (Gakken Mook) (2016.3.29).jpg|Otome Visual 2016 (Gakken Mook) (2016.03.29) Original Illustration for Nanaco card (1).png|'Nanaco card' original illustration Welcome to the Secret Masked Ball.png|Welcome to The Secret Masked Ball 'Minna no Kuji' Lottery - 'Butler Cafe' Theme (May 2017).jpg|'Minna no Kuji' Lottery「Butler Cafe」(May 2017) Otomedia Magazine - Feb '17.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Feb '17 Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 by Aokita Ren.jpg|Twitter New Year Event 2017 spoon.2Di vol.23 (2017.02.27).jpg|spoon.2Di vol.23 (2017.02.27) 2017.03.11.jpg|きゃらびぃTV vol.27 (2017.03.11) NT201704.jpg|Newtype Magazine Apr '17 ANIMAGE201705.jpg|Animage Magazine May '17 miyanifes001.jpg|MIYAZAKI ANIME FESTIVAL (2017.04.21~23) Star-Myu Season 2 x Collabocafehonpo秋葉原.jpg|Star-Myu x Collabocafehonpo秋葉原 (2017.05.03~28) spoon.2Di vol.28 2017.07.31.jpg|spoon.2Di vol.28 (2017.07.31) 2018CALENDAR.jpg|2018 Calendar OVA Project Celebration - Team Otori.jpg|OVA Project Announcement Bonus Clear File OVA 1.JPG|OVA 1 Bonus Clear File (Animate ver.) OVA Storage Box.jpg|OVA BD.DVD Box Set (Amazon ver.) S2BDDVDBOXANM.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Animate ver.) S2BDDVDBOXFANCLUB.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Fanclub SHOWCASE (星箱) ver.) S2CDBOXANM.jpg|Season 2 Musical Song Series CD Box Set (Animate ver.) HRHPBD2017TeamOtori.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren References Navigation Category:Teams